


Meld

by Lea_J_Sinclair, WTF_MOSK



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первый раз нужно быть максимально медленным, нежным и осторожным — это непреложное правило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meld

В первый раз нужно быть максимально медленным, нежным и осторожным — это непреложное правило.  
Их первый настоящий раз, глубокое проникновение, которое не имеет ничего общего с прежними легкими касаниями. Это немного волнительно — знать, что твой партнер делает такое впервые. Пускает внутрь, так глубоко, туда, где еще никто его касался, в место которое всегда принадлежало ему одному. В чертоги собственного разума.  
Человек наверное сказал бы "страшно".  
Споку не страшно, он просто чувствует ответственность. Волнение... естественно. Да. Вот так.  
Руки Джима касаются его плеч, затылка, ушей, дразнят, отвлекают. Отвлекают так сильно, что Спок с трудом находит нужное место, прикасается кончиками пальцев. Главное — не спешить, дать привыкнуть к себе и помочь расслабится. Тогда все пройдет хорошо.  
Спок осторожно делится даже не мыслями — просто теплом. Восхищением. Любовью. И чувствует, как чужой разум поддается, тянется к нему. Джим не телепат, это одни инстинкты, и потому это еще прекраснее.  
Спок не спешит. Он ласкает одновременно тело и разум, медленными дразнящими касаниями. Обещая большее. Дожидаясь стонов и вспышек удовольствия, которые чувствует ярко и четко, как свои.  
И осторожно посылает первую мысль.  
" Я люблю тебя".  
Глаза у Джима широко распахиваются, когда он слышит голос Спока у себя в голове.  
" Все хорошо, это я. Расслабься. Да вот так, солнце мое».  
Спок посылает еще того замечательного теплого чувства, что вызывает в нем Джим, чтобы чужой разум перестал сопротивляться. И вслед за этим проникает в чужие мысли, медленно и осторожно. Это похоже на крохотное телепатическое щупальце — ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы Джим мог чувствовать его: нежность, волнение, удовольствие. Ощущать кожей Спока свои касания.  
Джим выгибается в его руках и стонет в голос.  
— О Боже, Спок!... Что ты де... Нет, не объясняй, потом!  
Спок чувствует, как чужие мысли скользят вокруг его сознания, хотят получить еще больше контакта, разделить большее.  
Медленно-медленно он добавляет крохотные телепатические язычки — ощущения, чувства, мысли — пока Джим не разделяет его сознание целиком. Его собственные мысли пока наполовину закрыты от Спока — тот способен их слышать, но лишь отголоски, далекое эхо. Спока трясет от желания войти в чужой разум, слиться с ним, одновременно владеть им, нежить, контролировать — и затеряться в этом восхитительном жарком солнечном хаосе.  
— Сейчас, Джим, — шепчет он человеку на ухо. — Сейчас я войду в тебя, и мы станем единым целым. Не бойся. Все хорошо.  
— Никогда и не боялся, — Джим прижимается к нему всем телом, жарко дышит в шею, едва не сбивает руку Спока с контактных точек.  
— Давай, Спок. Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри. Давай же.  
И Спок, не в силах больше ждать ни минуты, врывается в его сознание. Должно быть, слишком резко, потому что Джим вскрикивает и до боли вцепляется ему в плечи. Но они уже слились. Спок уже внутри, греется в золотых лучах, здесь невероятно хорошо, жарко, и весь разум Джима заполнен одним чувством — любовью. На некоторое время Спок, кажется, теряет способность дышать.  
Это совсем не похоже на слияние разумов, которое он проводил раньше. Это просто другое.  
Разум Джима лучится чистым желанием и удовольствием. Спок с трудом осознает, что в реальности они прижимаются друг другу так тесно, что их тела переплетаются, так же как и сознания. Член Джима зажат между их животами, и Спок смутно отмечает, что они оба двигаются в древнем, заложенном природой ритме, инстинктивно подстраиваясь друг под друга.  
— Как звезды! - выдыхает Кирк сразу вслух и мысленно. Он еще не осознал, что им не нужны слова. — Ты светишься как звезды, которые можно потрогать!  
В его голосе и разуме истинный восторг. Он находит Спока.... красивым. Джим, прекрасный, сияющий, теплый, нежный и ласковый, почему-то считает строгую прохладу Спока красивой. Это восхитительно. Это прекрасно настолько, что у Спока больше нет сил сдерживаться. Он чувствует их общее удовольствие и желание, словно волну высотой до неба, она поднимается все выше и выше и, наконец, накрывает с головой их обоих.


End file.
